Dreamspeakers
The Dreamspeakers are tribal shamans, equally at home in the Shadow or the Dreamtime. Their ranks are filled by aboriginal cultures and disaffected urban youth alike, all seeking something deeper and more primal than the material reality they see around them. Initiation: Wake to the Dreamtime Requirements: Thyrsus (Mind Inferior), Gnosis 1, Spirit 1, Mind 1, Survival 1 The questing Shaman gains the Favored Attribute of Presence, the Favored Practices of Unveiling, Compelling and Weaving, and Mind becomes a third Ruling Arcanum. The Dreamspeakers are an Ecstatic tradition. First Attainment: Spirit Guide Requirements: Gnosis 2, Mind 2, Survival 2 The mage permanently perceives, speaks with, and interacts with spirits, thought-forms and mental projections in the Shadow Realms as if they were physically manifest. He may also roll Wits + Composure anywhere as an instant action to shift his perspective into the Dreamlands, the portion of the Dreamtime that corresponds to physical locations, interacting with the Dreamlands as if they were physically manifest as well2. While there, he may peer into the Oneiros of any person sleeping nearby, scrying through the “bubble” of dream that their Oneiros projects into the Dreamlands. Second Attainment: Waking Dream Requirements: Gnosis 3, Mind 3, Empathy 3 The mage may induce a trance-like state to mentally enter the Oneiros of any person sleeping nearby. He may also meditate to project into the skein of his own Oneiros, whether he is awake or asleep. He may extend this to any sleeping target that he has a sympathetic connection to, by rolling Presence + Occult and achieving a number of successes equal to or greater than the target's Resolve. Finally, he adds his rank in the Mind Arcanum to his Presence, Savvy or Composure whenever dealing with or negotiating with spirits whose Rank is lower than his rank in the Spirit Arcanum. Optional Arcanum: Spirit 3 With Spirit 3, you may invite any willing Spirit to follow you along through into the target's dream. You may also project into the dreams of a possessed mind to do battle with the possessing Spirit there – slaying the Spirit within the possessed victim's Oneiros ejects the Spirit from the mortal's mind. Third Attainment: Walk the Dreamtime Requirements: Gnosis 4, Mind 4, Survival 4 The shaman may enter a meditative trance, projecting his mind directly into the realm of the Dreamtime. While in Dreamtime, he follows all the normal rules for Astral travel – including replacing his Health track with his Will. Optional Arcanum: Spirit 4 With Spirit 4, he may likewise project his spirit into the Spirit World, walking among the Spirits as one of them and replacing his Health track with his Morale. While he is so far away from his body, it is easily possessed – it is advisable for the Dreamspeaker to leave it guarded by beings that can defend it from hostile or opportunistic ephemera. Dreamspeaker Rotes Call to the Brothers (Spirit ••, Vulgar) Roll: Presence + Persuasion + Spirit + 3 (Ritual only) Cost: 1 Mana The Dreamspeaker may summon any local spirit by calling to it in a low chant. Nature's Army (Life ••, Vulgar) Roll: Presence + Persuasion + Life + 3 Cost: 1 Mana By calling to the local spirits, the Dreamspeaker calls forth the local flora and fauna to do battle. Plant life and insects may be granted a will, attacking and impeding anyone in the area. The spell controls an area with a radius equal to his Gnosis times his rank in the Life Arcana. The spell's Potency determines the area's attack dice pool per turn. Warden of the Wild (Life ••, Vulgar) Roll: Presence + Survival + Life + 2 (Ritual only) Cost: None The Dreamspeakers believe that it is their duty to maintain the balance of nature. With this spell, a Dreamspeaker may heal environmental damage in his vicinity by chanting and dancing. Each success restores one bashing or lethal health level of damage to a non-sentient animal, or heals and encourages plant growth within an area of terrain with a radius equal to his Gnosis times his rank in the Life Arcana in yards. Run with the Wolves (Life ••• + Mind •••, Vulgar) Roll: Stamina + Survival + Life + 2 (Ritual only) Cost: 1 Mana The Dreamspeaker may transform himself into a single type of natural animal, chosen when this Rote is first purchased. Any natural Median creature may be chosen; the mage must gain one success per +1 or -1 Size, with each additional success grants one scene of Duration. To learn this spell, the Dreamspeaker must hunt and slay an animal of the appropriate type, and wear its skin or hold a ritually prepared piece of its body while casting the rote. Deep Medicine (Life ••• + Mind •••, Covert) Roll: Resolve + Medicine + Life + 1 Cost: 1 Mana By spending 1 Mana, the Dreamspeaker may exchange Health for Will on a one-for-one basis. Each point of Will regained causes one point of resistant bashing damage. This may even be done while in the Astral Realm, allowing the Dreamspeaker to tap into their body's reserves of health to replenish the integrity of their Astral Body. Call my Brother by Name (Spirit •••, Covert) Roll: Presence + Empathy + Spirit + 3 (Ritual only) Cost: 1 Mana The Dreamspeaker whispers to an object, plant, or animal sacred to him, and rouses its spirit into wakefulness. The first time this spell is called, the roused spirit possesses a total Influence equal to the mage's Spirit dots. Subsequent castings “reawaken” the same spirit, which can grow with time. The spirit awakens for one day per success. Category:Mage Category:Tradition Category:Thyrsus Category:Ecstatics